


Remedy(Fanvideo)

by orphan_account



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Dark, Incest, M/M, Post-Break Up, Slideshow, Unhealthy Relationships, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-20
Updated: 2008-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never failAnd so we go back to the remedyClip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lieAnd tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"(Fan video)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Isaac and Zac used to date but are now broken up and neither want to go back to each other because their relationship was torture.


End file.
